Stop I don't want to
by ForlackofaBetterName1314
Summary: Scott has been having dreams were Deucalion is different nicer younger alive and has he eyesight. What Scott doesn't know is that he is slowy changing into someone who is defaintly not Scott. Will a certain someone be able to rein him in or is Scott going to be on Deucalion's side. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

(ScottPOV)

I was here at a pack meeting, again talking 'bout how to alpha pack is getting closer and a plan to try to kill them or make them leave even though we know we can't do much about it. Once, again he wasn't focus because Stiles was talking to me about how lame this thing is and I agreed with him, which made Derek a little annoyed. After a while though I started getting a killer headache.

"Scott you okay, you a little pale?" Isaac asked.

"Umm.. yea just a headache." I just waved it off.

"Alright." He said and patted my shoulder.

After about a half hour later the meeting was over because we really weren't and everybody started leaving. I was almost to my bike when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey buddy, if you not feeling well, I can just drive you home." Stiles said.

"No, I can do it myself." I snapped but soon came to realization, "Oh my god I'm sorry dude I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, just drive safely and text me when you get home." He said a turned back around to head inside the building.

"Ok will do." I called over my shoulder.

I hopped on my motorcycle and sped of down the street right behind Erika. My headache wasn't getting any better and it was really hard to concentrate on the road ahead of me, I started losing balance and almost crashing into something.

"My eyes!" I yelled through my helmet. My eyes they burn like someone set them on fire, I couldn't touch my face, because this stupid helmet was getting in my way. I couldn't do this no my entire body felt cold, frozen like ice, so I did the only thing I could think of. I crashed, but I hit the breaks to hard and ended landing on the Erika's rooftop. When I landed I felt a couple of my ribs break an it felt like the life had been sucked out of me, it started getting darker and darker. She stop the car instantly and jumped out with Boyd, who was already pulling out his phone.

"Scott stay right there." Boyd said, my body was frozen, I couldn't move or speak. and Erika took my helmet off my head so I could breathe better.

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring

"What Boyd I'm kinda busy right now," Derek answered.

"Derek get your hands off of Stiles and get your ass down here now, Stiles too." Boyd said seriously.

"Why what's wrong this time." Derek asked annoyed.

Boyd growled,"It's Scott."

"Yea what about Scott." He said.

"He got into a motorcycle accident and landed on top of Erika's car." He answered.

"So he should be healing he's alright." Derek said.

"NO, no he's not. He is not healing. His body is freezing cold. And he is not moving." He said.

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec." He hung up, and Boyd started texting whoever.

"I'm going to sleep." I muttered halfway closing my eyes, when both of them yelled,"No"

"Don't go to sleep okay just stay awake 'till Derek or the ambulance comes." Erika said, moving closer to me.

"Yea Scott, just don't close your eyes." Boyd agreed and went to texting while Erika started telling a story about a dragon. A little while later I heard a car pull up and next thing I know Isaac is by my side, rubbing my back and telling that is alright, but I closed my eyes and then I couldn't wake up.

* * *

_DREAMLAND_

_"Well hello Scott." A voice said, I turned around and saw nothing but trees._

_"I believe that you haven't met me like this." A person came from out of the darkness._

_"Decaulion." I said, he looked younger he had his eyesight and he seemed to look more peaceful._

_"Ahh yes Scott, it is me." He answered sitting on the ground indian style._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked._

_"I sometimes come here when I want to, its my dreamland." He answered gesturing to his surroundings._

_"Now why are you here?" He asked. I sat down across from him and said,_

_"I like this place, it's peaceful, no danger, no hatred, it's like a personal get away." I looked up at him and he had a smile on his face._

_"This is where I can see and not be angry at the world, I can walk around without people running away from me, or my alpha pack, or anything for that matter." He said looking around._

_"How did you lose your eyesight?" I asked curiously._

_"Gerard," He answered looking at me," He attack us all beating the crap out of us," He chuckled a bit." I made it out but I was barely crawling. He took to electric arrows and without even a second glance he put through my head a yanked the leaving me to scream in silence." He said._

_"You wanna kill him." I said._

_"No, I don't I wanna take something he needs like hearing or his voice, but no not kill him" He answered._

_"You should be getting back, their worried about you." He said laying back._

_"Oh well how do I get there?" I asked._

_"Silly me, I forgot go to the right and then take a sharp left where you see a bright portal you cant miss it." He said._

_"Thanks, It wasn't that bad talking to you." I said nervously._

_"You too Scott you make this place a lot less boring." He laughed._

_"Bye." I called over my shoulder as I took his directions and there it was a bright portal you literally couldn't miss it._

_Maybe just maybe Decualion wasn't a bad guy at heart. Well time to wake up._

_"Goodbye Scott, I'll be seeing you a lot sooner than you think." I heard._

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. I'll always be in your head

Chapter 2 (Scott POV)

I walked though the portal and open my eyes to a very bright light. It took me a second to adjust, but when I did I saw Derek and Stiles asleep on air vent, Erika and Boyd in on of the chairs sleeping, and Lydia texting on her phone.

"Lydia" I croaked out.

"Oh thank goodness your awake Scott." She said grabbing a water bottle and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said drinking an awful lot.

"Your welcome." She said, she went over the Isaac and shook him which I did not see. He got up pretty slow, until he realized that I was awake, he was immediately by my side.

"Are you alright Scott need me to get anything for you?" He asked.

"Umm no I'm fine thanks Isaac." I said.

"Hey guys Scotts awake." He said. Erika woke up first and asked me if was alright, then shockingly gave me a hug, same thing with Stiles, Boyd, and Derek.

"Hey everybody." I said and waved.

"Oh my god, Scott what happened." Stiles said.

"Well, umm I got this killer headache when we were in the pack meeting, but it was alright because when I got home I was going to take some medicine, then when I was on my bike my eyes felt like they were on fire. So after awhile I couldn't take so more so I pressed breaks, but I guess I was going fast cause the next thing I know I was Erika's car and my body felt frozen." I said and Derek tensed.

"What's wrong Derek?" I asked.

"Scott I need you to be completely honest with me on this okay?" He asked, I nodded.

"When you closed your eyes did you see anything or anyone?" He asked.

_Lie a voice said._"No, I didn't." But you can hear my heart monitor and my heart beat change.

"Scott we know your lying." He said. _Don't Tell_

"I didn't see anyone. I swear." I said._ 'Not Great, but it was good' It said again._

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"I'm positive," I said.

"Well alright the doctors said you can leave in 2 days." He sighed.

I felt kinda bad for lying to him. '_Don't feel bad, sometimes you have to lie'_

_'But_ it feels so wrong'

'_So, think about how many times he has lied to you or hid stuff that could have been really helpful' He retorted._

'You know something, your right'

'_Of course I am, now Scott go back to sleep do I can talk to you in person'_

'Okay'I slowly closed my eyes, the last thing I saw was the sad look on Isaac face.

DREAMLAND

_I woke back up inside the middle of the clearing._

_"Nice to see you again Scott." He said sitting down next to me._

_"Hey."I said._

_"Did you hear me?" He asked smirking._

_"Yea, you actually gave me a good point,"I said,"How did-How did you know about that?" I asked._

_"Scott I knew Derek's mom she was the most bested alpha there was nobody wen't against her." He smiled."Derek was just like you actually, but he was always so never told anybody anything useful."He stopped right there._

_"Why are you in my dream anyway?" I asked._

_"Well your dreams are based off of what you think about a lot, so it seems you imagine me like this before things happen, you also think about Isaac a lot." He said smirking._

_"Do not." I said back._

_"Oh really." He said, and he made a movement in the air and I saw Isaac staring at me taking off his shirt slowly looking at me dead in the eye walking towards me kissing and-_

_"OKAY OKAY I get, I get." I said not wanting him to see the rest of that._

_He laughed freely, "Well I can say Scott you do have of heck of an imagination." He said still laughing holding his sides. I blushed looking down,_

_"Its alright Scott, but its time for you to wake up again." He said sobering up._

_"But I don't want to wake up." I said surprising myself._

_"Its okay I'll always be inside of your head." He said._

_"Okay." I said slowly. I got up and walked back out of the portal._

He really isn't bad is he?

**PLEASE REVIEW (okay guys in the next few chapters Scott's gonna kill someone so I'm going to give you three choices A) Erica B) Boyd C) Lydia. You chose and choose wisely. ^_-**


	3. You Have A House!

(ScottPOV)

I woke up on the couch in Derek's house. I groaned and rolled over blocking out the sunlight, after a while I got up and shut all the blinds and curtains in the house. Why is it so bright, God. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a PopTart, when a voice made me jump.

"Hey your awake." I turned around to find Isaac with an amused look on his face.

"Oh hey, yea I woke up like 10 minutes ago." I replied leaning against the counter.

"How do you feel, you were sleep talking last night." He said grabbing some orange juice out of the fridge.

I blushed looking down,"Oh what did I say?"

He shrugged and said,"Oh just stuff like, 'I get it, I get ' and 'Isaac'." He replied with a smirk.

I replayed the night before and remembered the image Deucalion played, "Oh no no it was just that we were wrestling...yea wrestling foooorrr CHEESE, yes cheese and you won." I said trying to play it off.

"Yea." He replied leaving the room.

Later on that day_

"No dude you totally cheated." Stiles said as we played Mario Kart for the 5th time that hour.

"I didn't cheat, you just suck at this game." I said already restarting the match again.

"Oh yea well lets just see this time." He said picking King Boo.

"Let's see." I said, picking Daisy.

"Why did you pick a princess." Erika replied snickering.

"Because, Erika, she's average size making me be able to not get knock of, but not to big to not be able to turn or go faster." I replied picking the dolphin dasher.

"Wow that was one hell of an explanation." Derek said, leaning against the arm of the couch. I just shrugged,

"When you play this game a lot you know a lot more stuff." I started feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Hey, you alright?" Lydia asked. Stiles paused the game and everybody looked at me.

"Yea yea I'm fine, I'm gonna get some water." I said getting up tossing the controller to Boyd, who just shrugged and pressed play.

_'Scott close your eyes'_

_'_But I'm having fun' I replied.

_'Close you eyes now'_

'No'

_'Fine have it your way' and then I was back in the clearing._

* * *

_DREAMLAND_

_"God dammit." I said as I laid inside the grass._

_"Huh, I thought you'll be excited to see me." I looked up and saw Deucalion perched against a tree._

_"Why did you make me go to sleep more early." I said getting up._

_"Because I want to show you something, and a minute here is 30 minutes out there. So come on, hurry up." He replied already walking away._

_"Hey wait up." I called catching up to him. "Where are we going?" I asked._

_"My house." He replied simply._

_"Wait you have a house?" I asked._

_"Just cause I'm a supposedly a bad guy, blind, and kill people doesn't me I don't have a house." He chuckled. We were walking for awhile 'till I saw something big and illuminated, a second later I saw this big house, it wasn't even a house. _

_"This isn't a house." I said looking upon this mansion._

_"I mean It isn't that big, but it was my pack lived hear so it doesn't seem that big." He replied shrugging his shoulders._

_I ran up to the door and pushed it open, my eyes widen as I saw a large hallway with a crystal chandelier, a marble floor , and two elevators. I walked, sorta ran down the hallway and saw a large kitchen look futuristic and a dining room that looked like it could fit about 50 people. I ran to the elevator with Deucalion right behind with an amused smirk. When the elevator closed I looked at the button. _

_First Floor: 4 Bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, Movie Theater, Tv Room._

_"You have a movie theater?" I asked. He just shrugged his shoulder, like it wasn't a big deal._

_Second Floor: Game Room, Mexican Restaurant, Internet Room, 3D room._

_I raised my eyebrows, "People just like Mexican food." He replied._

_Third Floor: Music Room, Art Room, 10 Bedrooms, 4 bathrooms._

_Basement: Hangout Place, McDonalds, Burger King, Subway._

_I screamed like a teenage girl and pressed all the buttons, not to mention that stage lights and techno music were going on. It felt like a party in there and I started dancing forgetting the he was in there. When the elevator stop I ran out and realized that I was in the basement. I went into the open space which indeed their was a McDonald's, Burger King, and Subway. Plus a few books and game systems laying around with 5 flat screen TV's hanging up against the wall. I just couldn't contain my excitement any longer I ran around the place making a carpet angel._

_"Scott as much as I know your enjoying this you should get back it been like a day." He said laughing as I shook my head._

_"How 'bout this, how 'bout if I give you a chance to bring your friends down here only when I tell you their allowed." _

_I shot straight up and looked at him, "Are you serious?" I asked._

_"Yes of course but only if, and only if they don't threaten me and clean up their mess." He said smiling._

_"Sure yes yea that'll be awesome." I replied getting up. "How do I get up?" I asked looking around. _

_"Oh go through the front door." He said._

_"Bye." I called as I open the door._

_"Goodbye."_

* * *

_DREAMLAND OVER_

I woke back up in Derek's bed. "Ewww" I said as I sat up, it smelled like sex and sweat."Ewww" I said again jumping out of the bed wiping my legs like they were on fire.

I walked downstairs to find them looking at me waiting for an answer,"What?" I asked.

"Your lying." They all said.

Uh Oh...

PLEASE REVIEW (and yes they will get sucked into his world.) ^_^


	4. Im In

Stop. I don't Want To

ScottPOV

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at all of them.

"Your lying." Derek repeated.

"About what?" I asked looking at him.

"You fall asleep for long periods of time and wake up like everything is alright.

"Well it is." I said trying to move past them only to have Boyd push me back.

"What do you dream about." Stiles asked.

"No of your business." I snapped

_"Tell them Scott, you want them to come into your dreams right?"_

_"Yea but..."_

_"Tell them." He ordered._

"Scott?" Isaac asked, I looked up at him with defeat evident in my eyes.

I sat down on the steps and everyone circled me.

"I have been for the last few days dreaming about, Deucalion."

"What did he tell you." Derek said stepping forward.

"Nothing, umm I always am inside a really nice forest clearing, he comes and he's not blind, he gives me words of advise, I even went to his really big, tall, arcaded, awesome house.' I said with a smile.

"Scott, what the fuck." Stiles said.

"What?"

"You went to his house without me." He said shocked, I laughed a little bit.

"Well you can go there, you all can." I said my eyes landing on Isaac.

"It could be a trap." Derek said after a moment of silence.

Everybody but, Stiles agreed. "Stiles?" Derek said looking at him.

"I agree with Scott, I want to go inside of his world." He said.

"No you won't." Derek said grabbing Stiles, who yanked back getting out his grasp.

"_Hurry up"_

"Stiles are you coming?" I asked reaching out my hand.

"Hell yea." He replied grabbing my hand.

"No." Isaac yelled pulling me apart from Stiles and Derek doing the same thing to Stiles.

_"5"_

_"4"_

_"3"_

_"2"_

_"1"_

_"Sleep."_

* * *

_StilesPOV_

I woke up inside a clearing in the forest.

"Stiles, you came." I turned around to see Scott standing next to Deucalion.

"Welcome." Deucalion said holding out his hand, I looked up to Scott, who just nodded his head.

I reached up and grabbed his hand. "I'm in." I said Hi-5 ing Scott.

* * *

Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very long, long, long time, but I'm UPDATING EVERYTHING TODAY


End file.
